Hearts On Your Sleeve
by Witblogi
Summary: the very latest in weasley wizarding wheezes manages to stir up quite the holiday spirit in the Gryffindor common room. RWHG fluffy valentines fic oneshot R


" Bloody stupid holiday,"

" I agree it's not like anything special actually happens,"

The owl swept in the common room unexpectedly. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were sitting by the fire trying to ignore the goings on around them. Valentines, not the greatest day of the year and they all had their reasons.

Ginny was first to the large owl bearing four identical packages. The owl nipped her fingers until she took the letter enclosed first.

" Hey kiddies, how's the big day going? The fourteenth of February doesn't come every year! Well I guess it does but we're in the loving and generous spirit so we are bestowing upon you the very latest in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. _Hearts on your sleeve_. Please all of you enjoy, and we hope you'll respond…eagerly. Fred and George," Ginny read wrinkling her nose. " That's odd isn't it? Well we'd better be careful what ever…hearts on your sleeve are." She sighed and took the packages.

The owl flapped its wings a few times and lifted off soaring back out the window. Harry went to close it as Ginny gave them each a brown paper wrapped package. Hermione was first to get it open she pulled out a bag full of what looked like candy hearts.

" Oh these aren't dangerous, they're conversation hearts, Fred and George didn't invent them though so…oh no, they have nothing written on them," she frowned and Ginny sighed and ate a few.

" They aren't very good are they? Kind of chalky, maybe they are chalk…" she groaned and Hermione smiled mildly. Ron reached in his not really caring.

" What ever its still sweets right?" he said and Harry nodded frowning like Hermione.

" But wait…Ron's say something!" Harry pointed out looking in Ron's bag on his lap.

" What? Do they?" he asked looking and sure enough each of the tiny hearts started showing intricate little letters.

" Oh! Well it seems Fred and George have charmed them to show the desires of your heart instead of just having them say a watered down 'be my sweet heart' and 'I wuv you'," she said staring at her own, wrapping her hands protectively around the bag.

Ron was still trying to make sense of his some of them were individual letters, some said things like 'she's under your nose'. Ron finally being most distressed pulled out seven of the repeating letters. He set them on the couch between him and Harry and tried to make out what it said.

" Well it appears they spell things too," Hermione said blushing. Ginny laughed at hers. Ron worked frantically his tongue poking out between his lips. RIHEMON

" Ha ha I have a funny heart like that would ever happen." she said showing one to Hermione. Ron squinted re arranging the letters again, MONIEHR. Harry looked aver at his progress and frowned deeply. His being neglected started to shake a bit in his lap.

" Harry I think you should look at yours before they start shouting out your heart's desires you never know with Fred and George," Hermione sighed looking at one of hers before nibbling it. Harry nodded and opened his bag again to grab a few and quickly shovel them in his mouth. Hermione was looking at him with utter disgust as he crunched eight loudly between his teeth. But it didn't matter because he realized something and tried not to choke as he did.

He looked at Ron for a second and his letters grinning and swallowing the dry treat. As Ginny and Hermione debated Ginny's cryptic hearts Harry grabbed an extra E from Ron's hearts and started re arranging. REMINHO became HERMIONE. Ron turned practically purple as he stared at the name before him. Harry grinned and Ron tried to swipe them away quickly. Back into his bag they went and Ron was done with valentines.

He tried not to think about the unknowing girl before him, so what if she happened to be in his heart. They could have just as easily said MUM. Ron cringed that would have been even more embarrassing.

He could still see the phrases through the bag. 'she's under your nose' ' Others mean nothing' ' take a chance' ' say no to rows' 'HG+RW' Ron groaned shaking his bag a bit. Harry looked rather smug as he grinned knowingly at Ron eating a few more of his. Ron's scowling time was interrupted by Ginny squealing.

" Is that was I think it is?" she asked pointing into Hermione's bag.

" No! There are more letters." She said protectively and Ginny rolled her eyes.

" Like A L D?" she asked and Hermione went scarlet.

" No! Ginny I'm going to kill you! Or I'll show them what yours say!" she said and Ginny shot daggers right back.

" Fine truce," she said and they shook solemnly. Ron was desperately trying to keep his bag still as it shook unopened for longer then a few minutes in his hands. Hermione looked at him and the bag.

" Ron what are you doing…eat your candy," she said and he shook his head violently his grip tightening on the convulsing bag.

" What's wrong? Does it say that you fancy a bloke or something," Ginny giggled and Harry laughed. Ron was thrown off by being accused of any gay activity and his bag gave an especially violent jolt soaring out of his hands into the air where is split open and rained hearts down on them. After a moment of shock Ron was on the floor quickly clearing them back up and Ginny was scrambling to find a good one. Finally Hermione cast a charm to make them all zoom back into his bag.

" No need to be rubbing our noses where they don't belong, Ron just eat them before that happens again," she sighed and Ginny scowled sitting on the floor having nothing but a bit of carpet for her efforts.

Ron was in no mood for company and knew that the dorm was under invasion of dean's girlfriend; he really didn't want to be up there. So he ambled off with his bag to an abandoned table in the corner. He sat there as people came in and said goodnight, laughed, and kissed; all with a mighty scowl on his face.

Having nothing to do but play with the hearts he looked at each one and ate all the scarred ones first. Then he took out one of each and all the eight letters needed to make the name and tried to make any other words possible. He came up with a few including his own name and started charming them to rearrange themselves to see if he could make any more words.

He didn't realize how late it'd gotten until someone sat down next to him. Ron turned to see Hermione and tried to move all the hearts out of the way. She smiled and put a hand on his sweeping arm. She opened her other palm to reveal a heart, the HG+RW one. He groaned deeply afraid to look into her eyes and see her rejection. She set it on the table and pulled her bag up beside it. Then she searched her own and pulled out another heart.

Intrigued Ron watched as she set an identical one beside it of a different colour…one from her bag. He frowned how did…no! Hermione's were about him? He looked blankly at her not understanding. With a flick of her wand all of his letter hearts flew over in front of them and she rearranged them into her name and another flick hers were doing the same spelling his name.

She copied his posture looking at the hearts before them in a glum manner with her head in her folded arms. Finally they looked at each other.

" I think I'm going to kill Fred and George," he whispered finally and she smiled.

" I might thank them, although these could be potentially dangerous, what if they fell into the wrong hands, right?" she said and he nodded. He knew they were both avoiding the subject at hand. He was worried it'd turn into one big flaming fight and they'd never recover from it.

They both turned back to stare at the hearts on the table. Making a noise they both watched as all the letters started changing what they said. They sat up to read.

_You're both being..._

_...Very stubborn!_

_Love..._

_...Is in the air._

_You both feel it..._

_...So be..._

_...Together..._

_...Forever..._

_...And ever..._

_...And ever..._

_...And ever!_

All eleven hearts worked together merrily spelling a message for them. Hermione sighed. " It's times like these I hate magic," she whispered and he fully agreed. He turned to look at her finding her looking back. They locked their gazes together for a heartbeat before leaning closer and closer. Ron's eyes naturally drifted down his eyelids almost closing, as he looked at her lips coming closer and closer. Then he felt it.

Just one little pellet hitting the side of his cheek, like someone flicked him. A heart fell from his face into his lap. Then hundreds of tiny hearts pelted their sides instantaneously. They both pulled apart shielding themselves. Their bags, though not closed, still had been unattended to for too long and exploded.

Looking around in the after math Ron was grateful that everyone had gone to bed already. He contemplated cleaning all the hearts up but seeing Hermione looking at the surroundings rather amused he decided that the hearts were right. He did like her and he was determined to show her.

Reaching out he managed to find her cheeks with his fingers and she smiled joyously back at him. In a moment they shared their first kiss and both of them didn't last long before breaking into nervous giggles. Looking at each other closely he sighed.

" The mess is killing you isn't it?" he whispered and she smiled guiltily.

" Two seconds I swear," she said pulling out her wand. He laughed and sighed looking at her as she moved the new cloud of candy above them to get them into their bags. He leaned forward breaking her concentration to kiss her again. He was rewarded with a painful shower of candy on his head. This time they slowly disengaged.

" What did you do that for?" she said breathily pretending to be annoyed but the drugged look in her eyes was enough to give her away.

" I've always fancied the way you do magic," he grinned and she giggled again before pulling him closer.

" I think I retract my earlier comment…the one about nothing special happening on…this day," she said comfortably and he laughed.

" I donno, I still think it's stupid, but maybe some good came from it." he sighed and picked up a heart from the desk before him. " Like this candy grows on you after a while," he said cheekily popping it in his mouth. He turned expecting a kiss but just got the gust of wind from her standing.

" Okay Ronald, we'll see how you feel about the candy tomorrow," she grinned and got up gathering her bag and her sweets with a flick of her wrist. She glided up the girl's staircase leaving him gapping with a mess around him and his heart on his sleeve.

" Bloody stupid holiday,"

* * *

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE! yay such a fun holiday i hoped you enjoyed my fluffy little fic reviews are always appreciated

until next time

Wit.


End file.
